the dreaded Room 419
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: What happens if a group of mutants are in room 419 for diffrent reasons. What is room 419 i hear you ask? Well it is where the trouble makers, hopless cases and all around dumb asses go. AU


**What happens if a group of mutants are in room 419 for diffrent reasons. What is room 419 i hear you ask? Well it is where the trouble makers, hopless cases and all around dumb asses go. One of my best friends was recently moved to room 419. Oh how i shall miss her funny wit because by this time next year she shall have none. Let us begin. To those of you who have read any of my other x-men storys esspecially 'End of an Era' you will know my charecters but to those of you who have not i shall put them in.**

**Kitty Pryde--->She's just the best!  
Lance Alvers--->I just can't have Kitty without Lance.  
Pietro Maximoffe--->He is way funny and i always like to have a tiny bit of flirting with him and Kitty  
St. John Allerdice--->He is like the male version of me! I love fire and making things burns and explode! That's why i took chemistry. Plus i love his accent. Austrailan guys are ****HOTT!  
Kurt Wagner--->He's funny and i like his accent it is sooooooo cute!  
Tabby--->She is just the type of person they put in 419 at my school!(I'm on my way there. Go me for being destructive)  
And i'm making Todd or Toad the new kid who has just joined the class**

Todd Tolansky had just been moved into room 419. Just 'cause his grades had go below and F- if that was even possibal. The head teacher had said they were now onto numbers for his grades. The class was compleatly diffrent from the other classes in the school. Sure it had desks and chairs but the trash can was on fire with a red headed boy laughing over it, there was two boys throwing what seemed to be paper towels mixed with soap at each other and the ceiling. One with longish brown hair the other with white sleek hair. One guy with blue black hair dancing on the teachers desk, who was being tied up by ducked tape by blond girl. He walked in and sat at a desk grinning. Suddenly the door opened and a pretty brunette walked in dressed in a red and yellow cheerleading uniform. She scaned the room and saw Todd."Hey newbie!" She yelled grinning and waving. This stopped all the class and they looked at the newest boy.  
"Hi..."  
The boy on the desk jumped down and came to where he was sitting with the blond girl not to far behind and planted themselfs on 2 chairs infront of him. The 2 boy that were throwing paper towels around sat on chairs either side. The small brunette smacked the brown haired boys leg and he opened them leaving a space for her to sit infront of him on the chair. She sat facing Todd between his legs with his arms draped around her shoulders and she leaned back against her cheast.  
"So newbie what's ya name? What ya in the depths of highschool hell for?" The blond asked.  
"Todd and my grades..."  
"Tabby!" The blond grinned. "Im in hear 'cause i like blowing things up and breaking things"  
"John! I like to play with fire!" The redheaded boy said from the bin that he was still watching burn.  
"Pietro." The white haired boy smirked. "Teachers just don't like me."  
"Lance." The boy with brown hair smirked."I got into fights and skipped classes..."  
"Kurt. I'm too imature for zee teachers supposedly. I mean voo fire a couple of spit balls, set some locasts free and you get thrown in 419..."  
"Yeh i mean who knew the locasts would like, eat the whole of the east wing!" The small brunette grinned at him. "I'm Kitty! I like have a short attention span or something"  
"Plus you attacked the teacher during a study lunch." Tabby pointed out.  
"He was like coming onto me." She shrugged reaching up a hand and playing with the hair at the nape of Lances neck.  
"So you hit him with a chair then stole his money and car keys?" Kurt asked.  
"He wasn't gonna use them when he was in hospital." She let out a girly giggle.  
"Eh...the teachers making a break for it..." Todd pointed to the man taped to the computer chair rolling along getting close to the door. Kitty and Tabby stood up and grabbed the a arm rest of the chair each pushing it against the wall. Tabby put a finger to her lips and Kitty tapped her temple.  
"What to do with the misbehaving teacher?" Tabby started cutting the ducked tape that attached him to the chair but made sure he was still tied up.  
"Hmmmmm good question Tabs." Kittys gaze fell upon the glass tank they used to have a snake in untill Kurt decided to let it free. It was big. Longer than her and about 3 times as wide."What about thumpers old tank?" She looked innocently at Tabby smiling angelicly.  
"I find it hard to belive you come from the family you did come from." Tabby grinned. "Are you sure you weren't left on the Prydes door step with a note saying 'please take care of my child from lucife'r"  
"Never know could have been." Kitty shrugged pushing the chair to the tank humming a happy tune as she opened the tank and started to pull the teacher off the chair. Luckily she was alot stronger than she looked and he was a very mousey and small man so she managed to get him in still humming.  
Todd looked as the tiny seemingly sweet girl closed the tank then bending down and tapping on the glass. "Now don't you go running off!" She giggled before sitting back in her stop with Lance. "Funny teacher"  
"Funny girl." John flicked a tighter openlighting a test paper on fire. "I find your A grade papers burn much better than Lances D- papers. Wonder why"  
"Don't really know." Kitty shrugged braiding one of her long bangs then her head shot up. "I got a A?"  
"Yeh...oh well it's gone now..." John threw it in the burning trash can.  
Todd looked around. Kurt was rifling threw the teachers desk whilst Tabby teased the teacher in the tank. John carried on burning things and Pietro was throwing random things around the room and Lance and Kitty were making out.  
"I think i'm going to love this class!"

**R&R please! I will put things that me and my friends do in the next chapter...ofcourse this chapter i over exagerated. I did tie the teacher to the chair but not the tank. My friend Wah Ken set fire to my friend charmaines test paper, she always makes out with steven and i muck about with Kurt. Mark and Steven also throw paper balls around. So basicly the people i picked all resemble me and my friends**

**Kitty--->Charmaine  
**

**Lance--->Steven**

**Pietro--->Mark**

**John--->Wah Ken**

**Kurt--->Gregor**

**Tabby--->me**

**Todd--->Zara **


End file.
